Crazy Buu's Fury Series
Crazy Buu's Fury series (''Crazy DragonBall Z Buu's Fury Serie''s CBFS) is DragonBall Z Buu's fury edited series with different playble characters and costumes Edited by COOLMAN12234555896. The Beggining Two video of the series were uploaded On May 19, 2009 on YouTube "Goten a.k.a. Gohan Goes to High School"and "Vegito is the Great Saiyaman. Then On April 10, 2010 third and fourth video was uploaded on YouTube. Episode List Great Saiyaman Saga Episode 1 Gohan In The Other World 1.Gohan and He's Sword (Deleted Scene) 2.Olibu from Earth 3.Road to Olibu 4.Argument (Deleted Scene) 5.Unmasked (Deleted Scene) Episode 2 Goten a.k.a. Gohan Goes to High School 6.First Day at crime 7.Goten in the Class 8.Gold Fighter??? Episode 3 Vegito Is The Great Saiyaman 9.The Transformation 10.Crime Begins 11.Super Vegito in The Class 12.Mayor is Kidnapped 13.Dinoscape (Deleted Scene) Episode 4 Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta and Vegeta 14.Around The World with 1 Vegeta 15.Third Vegeta 16.Vegeta vs Goten 17.Gotenks Transfroms World Tournament Saga Episode 5 Hercule or Not Hercule Part 1 18.Great Herculeman 19.Double Turn 20.Goku and Supreme Kai Episode 6 Hercule or Not Hercule Part 2 21.Trunks The Fighting Machine 22.Regular Fight 23.Lamest Fight EVER! Episode 7 Goku's New Clothes 24.Stand Off 25.Videl vs Spopovich 26.Journey to Korin's Tower Episode 8 Goku fights in Tournament 27.The Recovery 28.Super Saiyan 2 Goku 29.Pure Goku's Energy 30.Story about Babidi Majin Saga Episode 9 Babidi's Spaceship: Piccolo from Stone 31.Road to Majin 32.Stoned 33.Buttons 34.Vegeta vs Pui Pui Episode 10 Babidi's Spaceship: Videl and Piccolo vs Majin 35.Videl's turn 36.One Hit Fight 37.Evil Vegeta returns Episode 11 The Power of Majin Buu 38.Killed By Vegeta 39.Super Saiyan 3??? 40.Kamehameha 41.Buu on rampage Episode 12 Majin Trunks 42.Piece of Spacehip 43.Trunks vs Majin Buu 44.Two Helpers 45.Fusion??? Dragon Ball Saga Episode 13 Pikkon The Explorer 46.Find that Dragon Radar 47.Weak Guards 48.Pilaf is Here Episode 14 Gogeta's Turn 49.Energy and Rocks 50.Button Search 51.Robbery Episode 15 3 Minutes till Explosion 52.An Airship 53.Warlord 54.Three Minutes left Episode 16 The Ninja Way Of Gotenks 55.Ninja Warning 56.Ninjas and Samurais 57.Ninja Boss Episode 17 Krillin The Mummy Fighter 58.7-Star Dragon Ball 59.Four Professors 60.Reward Episode 18 Team Hercule 61.Bandana entrance 62.Run Hercule Run 63.The Last Dragon Ball 64.Monster??? Episode 19 Team Hercule vs Broly 65.Ghosts, Zombies and Bandits 66.Vampires 67.Monster Appears 68.4 Star Dragon Ball Gotenks Saga Episode 20 Wanted 69. First Wish 70. Babidi's message 71. Fusion Dance 72. To Capsule Corp Episode 21 Goku Without His Halo 73.Levels of Super Saiyan 74.Super Saiyan 3 Again 75.Gotenks Reborn Episode 22 Super Saiyan sound to Majin Buu's ears 76.Flying around 77.Gotenks meets Majin Buu 78.Fail Janemba's Fury The Movie First CBFS Movie Episode 23 Goku The Hardest Metal in The Universe 79.Instant Cutmission 80.The Legendary Z-Sword 81.Gotchin 82.Old Kai 83.Window Escape Episode 24 Not Crazy Episode 84.One Hour 85.Gotenks Time 86.Time escape 87.SSJ3 vs Majin Super Buu Saga Episode 25 Mystic Pikkon 88.Bye Lookout 89.Rock Smash 90.Mystic Pikkon arrives 91.Fusion Buu Episode 26 Mystic Buu Lives 92.Potara Fusion 93.Absorption 94.Gogeta Returns Episode 27 The Fusion of Gogeta and Gotenks 95.Gogeta vs Gotenks 96.The Fusion 97.Vegito Down Episode 28 Escape 98.Ewwww 99.Fake 100.Inside of Himself 101.History of Kid Buu Kid Buu Saga Episode 29 Goten's Spirit Bomb Part 1 102.Goodbye Earth 103.From Goten to SSJ3 Goku 104.Piccolo is next 105.One Minute 106.Hercule The Hero Episode 30 Goten's Spirit Bomb Part 2 107.Two Buus 108.New Namek 109.Two Wishes 110.Spirit Bomb 111.Another Minute 112.Until We meet again Episode 31 Until We Meet SSJ3 Again